Crew (WoT)
Crew is very important to operate a tank. Training crew will improve vehicle characteristics and performance. All new crew members start at 50% training level. A tank has crew members assigned for each characteristic of the tank. Assuming one crew member for each role, there would be five. However, over half of the tanks either have one crew member also serving another role, two for one role, or even both situations! Remember, injured crew members do not decrease the position skill level to 0%, but 50% instead. 'Commander - '''The person that Commands the operations of the tank. In-game, he/she is responsible for spotting tanks (And affects view range). When injured, that view range will be decreased by a large amount (Simulates a damaged view port). Usually found sitting in the Cupola of nearly every tank. '''Driver - '''The person responsible for the movement for the tank. He/she affects the overall mobility (Traverse and acceleration). When injured, the mobility of the tank will decreases by a large amount, like having a damaged engine. Usually found sitting at the front, with a hint of a hull view port/driver's hatch. '''Gunner - '''The person who operates and fires the gun. He/she affects the overall accuracy of the armament mounted on the tank. When injured, the accuracy will bloom as if the gun itself was damaged. Usually found in fighting compartment (Which is the area of the gun and armaments). '''Loader - '''The person who reloads the gun after each shot. He/she affects how fast the gun can reload and fire, resulting in differing RoF and DPM as the Loader gets more proficient. When injured, the reload of the gun will be increased by a substantial amount, as if the ammo rack was damaged. Usually found somewhere near the Gunner. '''Radio Operator - '''The person responsible to communications and radio operation. He/she affects how large the radio contact area is. When injured, the radio range will be decreased as if the radio itself was damaged. Usually found in the rear section of the tank. Training Training the crew will need to be done through playing battles. 10% of the experience earned will also go to the crew. However, injured crew members lose 5% of that experience. If you want, you can use a premium vehicle of the same nation to speed up training. You can also "retrain" your crew to get your crew closer to fully trained. You can get your crew to 75% pronto with 20000 credits for each crew member, or you can get them to 100% trained immediately using 400 gold per crew member. It is recommended to use 75 percent trained crew on mid tier vehicles and 100 percent trained crew only on high tier vehicles, as gold can be worth a lot. Remember, the commander is 10% behind on other crew members. Fully trained crew includes a 100% trained commander and other crew members are 110% trained (With no equipment or consumables applied). You can further increase the training level through equipment and consumables: * Venting adds additional 5% to all crew * Improved venting (Bonds) adds 7.5% to all crew * The nation's food (Such as Coca-Cola). All add 5% to the crew. * Venting purge will improve the venting further by 7.5% * Brother In Arms will also improve training level, depending on the level of training of the skill. Overall, its possible to reach a maximum of 137% training level! Skills and Perks ''Also see Skills & Perks. Skills and Perks are additional ways to further improve vehicle characteristics. Once the crew gets to 100% trained, you can start training your crew perks and skills. There are a set of skills for all crew members while certain skills are for only for certain roles. If a crew member takes on a different role with the improper skill, that skill will be inactive. It can be dropped for a new one, however. Transfering If you transferred a trained crew to another vehicle, the training level will appear red. Remember: * Transferring to a different vehicle of the same type will give a 25% training penalty * Transferring to a different vehicle that is a different type will give a 50% overall training penalty * Transferring to a '''premium '''vehicle of the same type will have no training level penalty Category:Resources Category:World of Tanks Category:Article stubs